What do you MEAN Love Fades Mine Has?
by DimitriLuver
Summary: After Love Fades Mine Has, Rose decides to move away for good, But what happen when she thinks she can never love again but meets a man on her journey. And what has he got in common with Dimitri. First Story, Dont judge me too much.
1. Prolouge

**What do you MEAN Love Fades Mine Has?**

RPov

"Love Fades Mine Has" he said them coldly. I stared at him in shock. After what seemed like hours, but were only a few minutes, the pain starts to sink through. It was worse than a thousand Strigoi all ripping my heart out at the same time and stomping on it. "Wh- Wha- WHAT!" I started to scream. Causing the whole church to turn and look at me like I was some type of crazy person, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN LOVE FADES MINE HAS?!" I felt the tears start to prickle out of my eyes. No way am I going to let this IDIOT see me cry…

"Very well, If you don't want me here Dimitri Belikov, I won't disappoint you any longer", He looked like he regrets what he just said but I couldn't care less about him, and what he thinks of me, anymore. He was about to open his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Because suddenly without thinking or remembering that I was in the middle of church, my fist came up and socked him right in the face. He flew backwards holding his nose. "Roza, I-"He started to say. "Shut it, I don't need to hear anything else come out of that mouth anymore… goodbye Dimitri, I'll miss you" And after that I ran out of the church to my room.

X

X

X

After I had nearly finished packing there was a knock at the door. I went to open it and when I did I suddenly regretted it. Standing there looking more furious that ever was my so called BFF who had been ignoring me the past 2 weeks, Lissa. "Hey Liss-"I was going to tell her what happened but judging by her facial expression Dimitri had already told her what happened. "Hey… HEY YOU DO REALISED WHAT YOU'VE DONE DON'T YOU ROSE!" I take it that she is angry at me "DIMITRI IS A MESS AND I HAD TO HEAL HIS NOSE, WHICH YOU BROKE. HE IS IN TEARS AND I HAVE TO HELP HIM GET BACK ON HIS FEET AGAIN. I ALREADY TOLD YOU ROSE THAT HE IS HEALING AND DOESN'T NEED YOU, THE GANG DOESN'T NEED YOU, AND NOW… I don't need you either." She was out of breath and had whispered the last bit. She was about to open her mouth again to continue yelling at me when I said "Save your breath Liss, I won't be here much longer anyway. You can keep Dimitri, and he gang because this is the last time you will see me".

As the words sunk in I slammed the door in her face as I didn't want a pathetic apology or whatever shit was going to come out of that mouth of hers. I took a long stress reliving shower to calm myself. I got changed into a jeans and tight t-shirt and went to the guardian office. I walked in and said to Hans "Im going for a trip and I have no idea when, or if, I will be back." Those words seemed to shock him a little bit but he put a Guardian mask up, one thing that I never had learned to do. "Okay Rose so where are you going to go?" He asked. "I don't know yet but im here to collect my last pay check and to ask if you can book a flight to LA, right away" I wasn't going to bother being nice to him, I've gone through enough today already to be able to be rude to someone. "Oh okay well here you go" He gives me my last pay check. "Meet me out on the runway in an hour, do you want me to bring the princess and her friends out to say goodbye?" Oh shit. He is going to tell them. "NO. No this is a surprise exit and I don't want anyone to know. Understood?" He nodded and left the room.

As im walking to the runway I decided to get a coffee and donut to hold me over on the flight. When I walk in the coffee shop I saw sitting there in the corner was Queen Tatiana talking to Adrian. Oh Adrian. It's going to break his heart when I leave. Maybe it will be okay to just keep in contact with him. NO. He might tell Dimitri. But if I tell him the story he might keep it from him. But he might crack if he sees how broken I am without Dimitri. In all my bickering I forgot that I was just standing at the doorway of the coffee shop. Adrian looked over. "Oh hey Rose, there you are I've been looking for you all day". He starts to walk over; well this is a better time than ever, "Hey Adrian" I sighed. He saw that something was wrong straight away. "Little Dhampir what's wrong?" He said with genuine concern in his voice. Hearing it just wanted to make me cry. After I had told him the story I was bawling my eyes out into his shirt. "Oh it's okay. Little Dhampir do you want me to come with you to LA?" He is so caring and sweet. "No thank you Adrian. You have been so sweet to me but I need time to think. I will call you as soon as I get there don't worry." He smiled at me.

Adrian walked me to the plane and had kissed me goodbye. I just wished that I could love him the same way he loved me but my heart was only for the one person who doesn't love me back. As I sit on the plane I think about everything that has happened today and what I am going to do in the future. Will I be coming back? Or will I start a new life without any of them in it? One thing for sure I knew was true was that I needed money. So I called the last person I thought I ever would call.

"Hello, who is this" The gruff voice came through the phone. Oh how I missed that voice.

"Hey Abe, I need some help"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**What do you MEAN Love Fades Mine Has?**

**Hey guys. I just wanted to say that the first chapter was the Prologue on how Rose left Court. I just forgot to put it with the Chapter. I will probably be uploading new chapters every week and if im late updating then I apologise in advance, I forget things a lot. Anyway on with the story.**

**DimitriLuver xx**

RPov

After the plane landed I got off and collected my luggage. I am tired and hungry, as I forgot to get the donut due to Adrian. I was also being asked out non-stop during the plane journey. I just want to have a nice relaxing bath and go to bed. Im waiting outside the Airport when a limo pulls up beside me. I thought it was Abe but when the infamous Manager, Frachais Belloir, got out I was pleasantly surprised. "Yes, YES, YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS." He said looking at me. I suddenly became very wary, very quickly. "Um, excuse me?" I am so going to kick his ass soon if he doesn't tell me why he is staring at me. "Oh, pardon my manners I was just saying to my models that all of the girls are flat chested, scrawny and pale, but when I saw you I thought you were the one, Please give me a call some time?" He gives me his card and gets back into the limo and drives off.

"What was all that about?" a voice says from behind me. I turn around and I find Abe standing there. "ABE!" I scream and do a run, jump kind of thing and we both end up on the floor. "Hey Kiz" he said and ruffled my hair when we got up. "That man was Frachais Belloir, he offered me a modelling job, Isn't that GREAT?" I think I am just a little bit too excited but screw it. "That's great Kiz" He says with a frown on his face. But im just too excited to care about that _just _yet. "Finally SOMETHING good has come from this day hasn't it Kiz?" That made my mood plummet as I remembered why I had come here in the first place. Seeing my discomfort he tried to change the subject. "Hey how about we get you home and out some food in that vacuum cleaner of yours that you call a stomach," and the mention of food made me forget about _him _and _her _for now. "Okay" We got into the car and drove off.

X

X

X

When we pulled up, I was genuinely shocked at what lied in front of me. A massive drive way with a fountain in the middle of it surrounded by well-kept flowers. All of that is leading up to a ginormous mansion which looked bigger that the whole of Court. And that's not even the best part, because standing at the doorway of the mansion was the Belikov family and next to them was a really tall, really handsome man that looked around 20. But there was something about him that had me feeling sad and as we got closer and closer to the Belikov family it hit me. He looks just like- Whoa…. – My thoughts were interrupted by a surge of pain and sadness through the bond.

_ "She's… gone" I said my voice breaking and my heart ripping in two. "I can't believe she's gone." Im crying now and there is no one that can comfort me. "It's all my fault, I shouldn't of yelled at her. It's not her fault she's sad." As I was walking out of the bathroom a messenger had come up to me and said that Rose had left on a plane 5 hours ago. I didn't believe him and ran to her room. The door was ajar and when I walked in everything was gone except all the photos from our times at the academy, me and Rose, Rose and the gang and Rose and Dimitri at training. But that wasn't what had made me upset. Next to the photos, on the bed was the chokti that I had given her a year ago with a note saying 'sorry I wasn't good enough'?_

"_Liss, where are you?" I heard but I didn't bother calling out, I am too broken to do anything except cry. They must have heard my sniffling because the next thing I know I was being picked up and cradled like a baby. I wasn't scared because the familiar scent of Christian's aftershave was what the person smelt like. "It's alright, im here now, don't worry we'll find her" and then blackness._

_X_

_X_

_X_

When I woke up I was looking into soft, caring hazel eyes which I didn't recognise, but felt like I have known them all my life. "Are you okay Miss?" said the mysterious person in front of me. "That was quite the fall you had back there" He said again. I sat up carefully, ignoring the pain coming from inside my head. "Ugh, yeah I will be fine, I think I just fainted from fatigueless," He didn't look too convinced. "Okay then if there is anything you need just call", He said calmly walking towards the door. He was about to open it when I said "HEY WAIT, you look familiar are you related to someone I know or what?" He turned around with a snarky look on his face. "Why, my baby rosebud?" He asked "We have only just met and you're asking me about my family?" and without another word he turned and left. 'Great' Note the sarcasm 'another nickname that .

DPov (Surprise)

Christian walked into the room holding an unconscious princess. My alerts went on straight away. "Lissa! Oh No, What happened? Who did this to her? Why is she unconscious? Can we wake her up?" My voice was getting louder with every question I asked. If I found out that someone has hurt her I will go over to them and beat the crap out of them. "Calm down, she is just stressed out and is a bit upset" Christian tried to make me feel better. But it didn't work. "Why is she upset?" I opted for just one question seeing as I might lose control if I ponder on what happened. "I think she might want to tell you when she wakes up, I don't think I am the right person to say it too you and who knows you might already know what's going on?" No, no I don't know whats going on. "Let's take her to the doctor so that she can wake up comfortably" I offered to take her but Christian didn't think that would be a good idea.

Once Lissa was in a hospital bed and the whole gang, apart from one who I don't want to mention right now, was in her room Christian decided to tell us what was wrong, "I was going to let Lissa decide to tell you all or not but im going to anyway. Follow me." We all left the room and Christian started heading for the Guardian Quarters. "Um Christian can you tell us where we are going?" asked Mia. He didn't reply and just carried on walking. We got to the corridor and Christian was heading for a room that I knew too well. When he opened it up, I didn't want to go in and see what was waiting for me inside so I waited outside. But that soon changed because all I could hear was crying and gasps coming from inside the room. Then I heard a growl and a thump. I ran into the room to see what was wrong but all I saw was Mia and Jill crying, an angry Eddie, a hole in the wall, Christian comforting Mia and Jill and Adrian standing there with a neutral look on his face. "What's going on in here?" I ask even though I have a pretty good guess. "Dimitri, its Rose… she's… she's GONE!" In those 6 words came a lifetime of heartbreak and tears. I sunk to the floor with my head in my hands. I felt someone in front of me so when I looked up I saw Adrian. "I hope your happy, I hope this is what you wanted" He looked at me in disgust.

Oh Roza…. Where are you?

**Hey guys, Tell me if you want something changed or something added in and I will see what I can do? I wasn't going to add in DPov so you guys are lucky.**

**DimitriLuver xx**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**What do you MEAN Love Fades Mine Has?**

RPov

Wow, so I guess Lissa does actually feel sorry about what she said. Im still not going to forgive her that easily. She might have fainted, but instead of just standing there she could have sent out a search party. It's not like she's not used to me running away by now. I have done it enough times for her to expect it. I sighed. I just realised that to an outsider, who doesn't know the constant strain I'm on, I just look like a coward who runs away at the first sign of an issue. I'm not even going to try and correct that statement because… I AM a coward.

But I have more stressful things to deal with at the moment. I have been staying at Abe's house for a few days now and I have just about given up on the Idea to call Frachais Belloir and accepting the offer. An idiot I am NOT. I know how big of a deal it is. Lissa was offered multiple times to be a model when we ran away but NEVER Frachais Belloir. Ugh, just thinking about her gives me a small pain my chest. I sighed again. "Are you okay because I've been sitting here the entire time and all im hearing is multiple sighs?" I heard behind me. I turned around and found Viktoria behind me. I almost forgot that my lovers *cough cough* EX-lovers family are here with us. "Oh. It's you." I said with distain in my voice. I was a bit mean to her, but I have been in a bad mood since…since… _he_ said those words to me. "Um, I just wanted to apologise for the way I behaved when we last saw each other. In Russia, turns out you were right to begin with. Im so sorry I should have listened to you. Please forgive me?" She looked at me with pleading eyes. Oh those eyes remind me so much of Dimi- _his- _eyes.

Once again I sighed. I'm doing that a lot today. "Look Vikki I understand what it's like to have the one you think you love, destroy your heart like that. I feel sorry for you and I think we should just get over our old disagreements and become friends again." I was being very generous today. She squealed with delight. "OH. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said over and over again hugging me really tightly. "BUT, Vikki, I need to talk to you and your family about something. Something impossible!" I said. Whoa. What was I doing? Am I going to tell them that _you know who_ is alive again? I guess I am. "Okay. Rose if something is bothering you, you just have to tell us?" She said with as much concern in her eyes as Adrian had the day I left. ADRIAN! Oh Shit. I forgot to call him when I got out of the Airport. He must be worried SICK. "Um yeah. Change of plans have your whole family meet me in the living room in about 2 hours, I forgot to do something?" I can't believe I forgot about Adrian. I was a terrible girlfriend to start with. "Okay Rose, bye" With that she left.

As I pick up my phone and take a deep breath I think about what I have to say to him. I thought I had more time than I had because while I was going through what im going to say in my head, he picked up. "HELLLOOOOOOOOO LITTLE DHAMPIR I KNOW YOUR THERE I HAVE CALLER I.D." he yells into the phone. Well I sure am glad that hes alone, or this would have made it more awkward that ever. I sighed. "Adrian, we need to talk. It's going to take some time?"

LPov

While sitting in mine and Christians living room with Dimitri, Jill, Eddie, Mia and Adrian (who has been acting completely calm through all that has happened), I was thinking about how we should get Rose back. We were all concentrating really hard in the silence when Dimitri finally said, "I didn't realise I needed her that much until I found out she was gone, and then it was too late". A flicker of anger came over me. Not at him as you might expect, but at Rose. It's all her fault that he is upset and with her leaving she has just made him even MORE upset than he was before. "Don't worry Dimitri im sure we will find her" I said trying to comfort him. Which Rose hasn't been doing much of lately, might I point out. "She can't be that far away?" It came out as a question instead of a statement. We all knew Rose could get anywhere she wanted at any time. She was one of the best guardians in the world. Dimitri sighed (**A/N Im obsessed with sighing today :P)**. "I just wished that that was tru-" He got interrupted my Adrian's phone going off. Adrian looked at the Caller I.D. and said "I've got to take this" then just ran out the room. I wonder who was calling him, that he would be so eager to talk to at a time like thi-ROSE. It came into all our heads at the same time. Why he wasn't upset when she left, why he was just neutral the whole was through this meeting. "That's IT!" Shouted Dimitri and slammed his fist into the table "We _have _to find her and I bet anything that HE-" Dimitri pointed to the door that Adrian had walked out of "- Is one of the only ones who know where she is". We all knew that Adrian was the answer. Adrian. The only one who has been with her the whole time since we all came back to Court.

But I was the only one who saw his aura as he walked back into the room an hour later. I was the only one who saw over his disguise. Adrian was feeling sad. Sad and angry. With a little bit of happiness? But the rest sad. What had happened on the phone? Is Rose Alright? Only one way to find out…

"Adrian?" We all said at once.


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note:

**What do you MEAN Love Fades Mine Has?**

**Hey guys I just wanted to say that I need help with choosing who the Mystery man is? I need you to tell me what you want his name to be and who he is, in relation to Dimitri? In return I will write an ****extra-long**** chapter because I haven't updated since February or something like that. I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I don't have an excuse either. Once again im really sorry, and don't forget the Competition for the mystery man. Also what do you think Rose said to Adrian over the phone? And why is Dimitri so eager to find Rose? **


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**What do you MEAN Love Fades Mine Has?**

**Hey guys, I am so, so, SO SORRY that I haven't updated in a while, I had writers block. SUGESTIONS? Also in answer to Guest, who had commented that I kill Lissa, Im not going to kill anyone off! (Unless it's completely necessary).**

**DimitriLuver xxx**

RPov

(A few months later)

Everything is going smoothly in my life. If you don't count the daily interruptions from Lissa through the bond. Also the fact that my heart is still broken in two, and the one who has the other half doesn't even want it. _They_ are getting closer and closer to leaving court to find me, and I'm starting to get a little nervous. I decided to take the modelling job and I am currently walking to the studio now. You see, I have been modelling for about a month and I still haven't been assigned a photographer, mainly because I was too inexperienced. BUT, because of my fast learning skills, I became as skilled as the top model in the agency. Who I guess is me now. I know that everyone at Court must know who I am because of all the magazines that have been going out to all nations in the world.

As im walking to the studio I get a text. It's from Viktoria. After I told them about Dimitri and how he was turned back, and everything that had happened up to the point when I ran away, they have been incredibly supportive to me. It was fairly uncomfortable seeing as every time I looked at one of them I thought about Dimitri. But since I let it all out I can talk and think about him without getting pains in my heart. Sometimes. Vikki in particular has been nice, seeing as she wants to prove to me that she has changed.

_**I'm sorry.**_

What the hell is that supposed to mean. She probably just broke my TV again. I will worry about that later. Right now, I have more important things to worry about.

Like meeting the new photographer at the agency. I heard he is about my age, maybe a few years older, and I am nervous as hell. I am meant to be doing a photo shoot for a new calendar, but I'm not sure what it's about. I sure do hope that it's something easy and not something I have to work for. Don't get me wrong, I love my job, but it's just sometimes I have to do so much preparation. For example I was in a bikini catalogue and I had to get just the right even tan so it didn't look so photo shopped. And trust me, that is SO hard to do in the middle of Autumn…

When I arrived at the door I reached in my pocket to get out my key, models got their own key so that paparazzi couldn't get in, the door opened all on its own. There stood the one and only Frachais Belloir. What was he doing there? Even though he was the manager, we rarely saw him here, because of… well I dunno…. Work stuff… I guess?

"Is that you sir?" I asked, stupidly. Dammit, Obviously Rose, he has a unique style, and no one else I know looks like him, so it is going to be him. "Obviously Hathaway. And how many times have I told you to call me Frachais!" Took the words right out my mouth. Trying so desperately to change the subject, I say "What are you doing here?" Smooth Rose, real smooth. "I'm your boss, im required to be here!" he answered back, quite annoyed now. It's not my fault he is never here. But whatever. Judging from the way he answered I think he saw my expression. "Im here for the new photogerypher" He can't pronounce some of his English words. At first I didn't understand him, but I got better as time passed.

He let me in, seeing as I'm still outside, in the cold. We walk to the elevator when he pushes me into the door for the stairs. I looked at him like 'what was that for?' look and he replies with an "elevators broken". He could have just told me that. God's sake. **(No offence to anyone who's religious) **As we walk up he starts telling me how to act. "Now remember that you need to act profecciomal of he will think we are not a serious company. And stand up straighter. God what did you do to your mirror before you left the house." He is stressed. He rambles when he's stressed. "Relax, Frachais, I have done this a million times before, I know what to do" I have to calm him down or he will start crying. No one wants to see an old, French man cry.

Once again he pushes me into a door, this time it's the Girls bathroom on the 21st floor. "Fix that make-up of your and get up to my office. Quickly!" He yells through the door. When I got to the mirrors I saw what he meant. All of my mascara had smudged from the cold outside, and I had a massive red mark on the side of my face where I was pushed into a door. Twice. After fixing my make-up and applying some ruby red lipstick and gloss, all in one tube so that it saves time in the mornings, and when I have to speed change in between shots, I went on to doing my hair. It looked windswept and pretty amazing, but perfection is everything so I tidied it up a bit and added some spray. I stepped back and did an overall sweep of my outfit. I dressed up unusually nice today because of the photographer. I never got changed into nice stuff because I was a model I would just get changed anyway. I was wearing a grey pencil skirt to mid-thigh and a silk white top tucked in with three buttons undone to show a bit of cleavage. My shoes I was in love with. They were closed toe high heels and they made my legs look amazing. Hey, im a model I can afford expensive things. Thinking I looked good enough I grabbed my bag and walked to the door.

I left and went up to his office. I paused outside the door and braced myself for what was behind it. I opened the door and walked in only to find….

**Well, that was the original chapter, but because of the late update, and I promised here is MORE! You are some lucky bitchez…..**

I opened the door and walked in only to find that the photographer wasn't even here yet. Frachais was sitting at his desk on his computer. He looked up when I walked in and gave me a once over. "It'll do" He said with a shrug. I sighed. I will never please him. I went and sat down in my spot on the red leather sofa. After a while of uncomfortable silence we heard the elevator ding. "That's probably him" Frachais said standing up. But now I was so nervous I was starting to sweat. I hope no one notices. There was a knock on the door and Fran – I call him Fran (it pisses him off)- went to answer it. "Hello, im guessing you're the new photogerypher?" I stand up. "Excuse me?" said the voice. The similar velvety Russian voice from a few months ago. "Never mind, I have our top model here to see you with us today. She is the best of the moderately best" I rolled my eyes. Typical of Frachais to say that kind of thing. Oh, that voice. It sounded that so similar to… I didn't have time to finish because the new photographer that was being hired stepped into the room. He looked at me and winked. "Hey Rose, haven't seen you in a while, you're looking good"

**So guys what did you think about that one? Who do you think the mysterious photographer is… and what do you think the mystery man's name should be? Please tell me, I'm not good at making up names. I want to incorporate all of you in it as much as possible.**


End file.
